


Once Upon a Time

by killerkanato



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Out of Character, Same-Sex Marriage, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerkanato/pseuds/killerkanato
Summary: Once Upon a Time,I was falling in love.-Jack goes from low, to high, to broken.Basically it's just a simultaneously really cute and really sad Septiplier fic
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin
Kudos: 13





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> -Whole story in Jack's POV  
> -I know his name is Sean, I just prefer Jack  
> -I wrote this in 2016 so it's 2016 based and awful  
> -Mark is a lowkey dick idk why  
> -Very short chapters

Once Upon a Time,

I was falling in love.

I was falling in love with the thought of love. I was falling so fast that I didn't see the ground, and I hit it with full force. I had no time to think about what I was about to do because it had already happened.

I was on the ground and all I wanted was to take a few steps back. I wanted to go back and pretend I never fell, but I knew that wasn't possible.

I found myself waking up next to someone everyday and even though it was the same person, it felt like I was doing something wrong. I woke up next to this person and felt as though I was breaking a law.

But I wasn't.

I simply jumped too early and with the wrong person.


	2. two

Once Upon a Time,

I was falling apart.

I was trapped in a world I didn't want to live in. I was trapped with a woman I wasn't in love with.

It broke me down until there was nothing left to break. She noticed, the entire world noticed. I didn't try to hide it, I wanted people to know. I wanted people to know I was suffering.

That's when she left. I was so thankful, but so lonely. I'd grown used to being looked at like I was the world. I'd grown used to affection, I wasn't ready to let it go.

Then I met him.


	3. three

Once Upon a Time,

I was falling in love.

I was falling in love with that radiant smile, those brown eyes. With that brown, smooth hair that I was itching to get my hands on.

I fell in love with him and I was happy. Happier than I've ever been.

Time passed and I was sure he fell in love, too. We met in person, I flew to LA. I spent my time at his house, I didn't dare leave without him.

A few days passed and I found myself sleeping with him in his bed instead of mine. I found myself curled up in his arms, breathing in his musky scent. And I fell in love all over again.

But then I had to leave. I had to go home, and it felt like the end of the world.

I packed my things, he drove me to the airport. I remember that day like it was only yesterday.

I was seconds away from boarding my plane. He turned to me, kissed me, and walked off. I cried on the flight home.


	4. four

Once Upon a Time,

I was clearing out drawers in my dresser.

My house was cleaned down to every last corner, I made sure of that. My room was the most clean, which only seemed fit.

All of the shelves were half full, all of the storage only partially used. I made room for everything, because I wanted him to be comfortable. I wanted him to know that I cared.

He arrived late one day with the biggest smile, and I swear I only fell deeper.

We unpacked everything together. We made it fun, enjoyable. I'm sure he enjoyed it as much as I did.

Everything was unpacked and we were sitting on _our_ bed. Everything was in order, and it all felt so _worth it._

We'd wake up each day and smile at each other like nothing else mattered in the world. I'd wake up, stroke his freshly dyed hair, and I'd feel whole.


	5. five

Once Upon a Time,

I was sitting on a bench at the park.

That day was cold, I'm not sure why he wanted to be outside. I was shaking, I could feel the wind passing right through my coat. He stood only a few feet away, smiling down at me. I remember being happy.

We walked to a small coffee shop and got warm drinks, talking about God knows what. He always tended to ramble, and I always listened. There was times where he'd talk about his past and he'd get sad. I'd grab his hand and he'd smile like nothing was ever wrong.

That same day, he dyed his hair red. It was a lot nicer than I thought it'd be, I remember the butterflies it gave me. I can still recall the words he spoke to me when we left the hair salon.

"Someday, I'm going green, and you're going red."

He walked me back to the park, and I sat on that same bench, right where he told me to. He had the biggest smile on his face, and I'm sure mine was just as large.

He told me to wait a minute, and of course I obeyed. Where else would I go?

He came back with his hands behind his back, his smile gone and his cheeks progressively getting redder.

And his next words are still the loudest thoughts in my mind when I close my eyes.

"Sean, I love you from the bottom of my heart, and I'll never stop."

And then he knelt down and presented me with a ring.


	6. six

Once Upon a Time,

I was putting on a suit and trying not to cry.

That day was so amazing, I wish I could go back. I'd do anything to go back.

He decided he wanted to be the one to walk down the isle, and of course I agreed. Anything to please him.

I stood and watched while my father walked him towards me, and I cried.

We exchanged vows.  
We repeated every word we were told.  
We smiled as wide as our cheeks would let us as we uttered the words "I do."  
And we closed everything with a kiss.

_I'd do anything to go back._


	7. seven

Once Upon a Time,

I was trying to keep quiet as I sobbed into my pillow.

I knew he was awake, but I didn't care. I tried to be quiet anyway.

Love hurts.


	8. eight

Once Upon a Time,

I was cowering in fear.

Why did I do that to myself?  
Why didn't I just leave?

I loved him too much.


	9. nine

Once Upon a Time,

I woke up to an empty house.

I can't say it hurt, not right away. I was so relieved.

A few months later, I found the power to see who he was and who he became after he left me.

I cried a lot that night as I stared at pictures of his new boyfriend. I didn't bother to feel happy for him.  
I just cried.


	10. ten

Once Upon a Time,

I was hurting so bad that I thought I'd actually break.

The invisible hole in my chest just got bigger and emptier. It hurt to the point where I thought I was dying.

But I always woke up the next morning, and I always wished I hadn't.

Next thing I knew, there was someone knocking on my door. And before I could even collect my thoughts, I was swinging the door open and meeting those warm, brown eyes.

He told me about his new life while he stood in my doorway. He smiled at me like I didn't have bags under my eyes, like I wasn't visibly falling apart.

He asked how I was, and I said I was fine. Perfectly fine.

I handed him my ring, told him I loved him, and said goodbye.


	11. eleven

Once Upon a Time,

I was falling in love.

Now I'm just falling apart.

This morning, I woke up with the sun shining into my eyes. It's sunny and warm, all of my windows are open.

I'm smiling at the sun, ready to say goodbye.

If there's one thing I want to say before I go, it's this:

Tell him I hope he finds true happiness. I've given up.


	12. epilogue

Once Upon a Time,

I was falling.

Not in love.

Not apart.

Just falling.

Then I hit the ground, fast and hard.

Difference is, I wanted it this time.

I hit the ground, and guess what happened next?

_the end._


End file.
